the jojos and redhead go to disneyland
by LazerSunfish
Summary: a heartfelt story of a wonderful vacation


jotaro and his trusty sidekick kakyoin were having hot fudge creamsicles because that's possible in disneyland while  
watching donald and pluto fight to the death in main street

"wow such a good fight" said kakyoin  
"yeh" replied jotaro

grandpy jojo finally found them because they've been running off without him giggling like little girls and told them "gosh  
fellas why you running amuck from your good ol grandpappy"

"yeh" replied jotaro  
"because we've been so excited to come here and now look we have yummies and we are watching a bloody battle- oh look pluto  
won what a cowinkiedink" said kakyoin while his creamsicle was taking over his mouth, chocolate being spat with every word

pluto stood tall over donald as blood spurted out of the duckie like anime blood should always do he was victorious everyone was  
amazed at the sheer force of dog

"okay this is boring let's go to splash mountain" ideared kakyoin to both grandpy jojo and his grandpyson jotaro  
"yeh" replied jotaro

the three went to frontier land to go ride splash mountain but it was being worked on because too many chunky wunkies were  
tooting at the end of the line and everyone at that part of it died. too much stank.

"well shoot i guess this is closed" said grandpy jojo "how about we go t-"  
"YEEEEHHHHH" screamed jotaro as he rammed through the contruction sign. now the line to the ride is open no more workies on  
the ridies

"holy moley good one jojo" kakyoin commented "now we can go to the ride without any scaredy farts or gaybees making out"

the trio traveresed through the empty line as if it took forevers and they finally got there to the log to ride on and they felt  
as proud as murderous pluto

they got on the log and the ride began. rabbits and foxes and giraffes sang as they floated throuh the wattTER OH NO THERBEHFDHFD  
JUMPY PART and they looked at the bear's big booty

the music started to get the creepers in grandpy jojo "i don't think this ride is happy dappy no mores"

"yeh" jotaro replied

the log rised up tot eh last mountain fall, the vultures looked down at them whilst making sassy remarks such as "lel u better  
turn around HAHAHAH NO U CAN'T NEENERNEENER"

the log stopped mid mountain, and all looked at each other

"what's going on" asked kakyoin

then the log began to rumble, revving up like a honkhonk, and light from the sky was becoming brighter

"oh snap fellers we're gonna o yyyeyeyAYHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

the log nyoomed up to the air, soon into space. it was magestic the stars were sparkly and the sun was brighter than ever

"reminds me of my fab ride with my old friend" said grandpy jojo as he started to cry "i luv u caesar"

as the log sped on they saw a huge planet composed out of dios and they all began to chase them until jotaro got out his  
fabustand and he punched them all in the booty and they floated slowly whilst ded

"wow good one jojo!" said kakyoin in a happydappy way

"yeh" replied jotaro

the log started to slow down when they got near a pinkie dinkie galaxy filled with much sparklies

"so beautiful" said red and grand

"yeh" said jotaro

as they neared the beautiful galaxy, they began to feel funky like sick funky but also dance funky so they all began to 70s disco  
along with the stands and they kept dancing in sick feel until the galaxy turned red with anger because it does not like 70s only 80s and it sucked them all down  
into the deep abyss that it is and they were never seen again

back in disneyland, while the pluto was still victorious over the death of his friend donald, he toook off his costume head and lo and behold iT WAS FUCKING DIO

"HUEHEUHEUHUEHUEHEUEUHEUHUEHUEHEUHE" he laughed "all according to plan, the star chicos are ded"

Then everybody and himself set up a fiesta all dedicated to the grand Dio. Nobody ever saw the Star Crusaders ever again. Never. Boy, I bet their bodies are nothing  
but shreds of meat right now, all floating through space and all. Kindda gross if you think about it. Nobody cares, though. Dio was victorious to begin with, ever since his shitty dad told him, word for  
word, "...to destroy the Joestar family!". He's blonde and was popular like a shitty furry artist aat school so he had the advantage. Jonathan's powers were pretty damn  
weak and Dio died only as a ruse he had set up right when he was born.

Never trust a blonde and strong man. He steal yo girl and donk yo daddy up.


End file.
